This Life I Live
by Pippa Blair
Summary: Charlotte Winston never thought she'd return to the worn down town she used to call home, but when the loss of her sister-in-law finally brings her back, Charlotte finds all the reasons she left waiting for her when she arrives. Will Charlotte find the strength it takes to stay and be there for the family she left behind? Partially AU.
1. 1: Welcome Home

I know that Sons of Anarchy is long gone, but it will always be one of my favourite shows. That being said I'm restarting a fiction I had on an old account. I haven't touched this story in almost 2 years, and have done my best to refresh and polish the story here and there. My goal is to post once a week, and limit myself on re-watching the show to once or twice a week so that I can keep the story flowing along side the show's plot. Not everything will be the same, and I have decided to keep my character unpaired for now as I try and grow her into Sutter's amazing work.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Charlotte Winston heaved out a long sigh as the taxi came to a stop in front of the familiar faded blue rancher. Reaching silently to hand the driver his fee, she wondered what to expect from her arrival in Charming. It had been years, at least ten, since Charlie had last set foot in this town. Years since she had personally spoken to her brother or father, she certainly hadn't known what to say in response to hearing about Donna from her mother months ago over the phone. Donna: the woman who had babysat her when she was younger; though she only offered because it gave her alone time with Opie. Her niece and nephew; both of whom she had never met. She had only seen pictures of little Kenny and Ellie, and briefly talked to them over the phone in an awkward exchange. How could she walk into that broken home full of strangers? The driver quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yo lady, I got places to be." He called, looking at her through the rear-view. Charlie nodded, pulling a piece of her long brown hair back behind her ear before reaching over at the large duffel bag beside her and giving it a tug, pulling it behind her as she slammed the car door shut. The cab quickly sped away; a harsh screech filling the air and causing Charlie to flinch from the sound, grimacing as she watched the taillights fade in the distance. She couldn't turn back now. Her dark blue eyes scanned the space around her before she finally shook away the tension and straightened her shoulders as she took her first step towards the house. The front door opened slowly before she had the chance to knock, Charlie stood frozen as her gaze traveled higher, and rested on the last face she expected to see upon her arrival. Piney stared down at her, his own blue eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of his young daughter.

"Charlotte?" He said softly, though his voice was deep and hoarse. He looked at her as though he was seeing a ghost, and Charlie couldn't blame him. Piney hadn't changed, sure he had gotten older, grey hairs turning white and wrinkles deepening in his skin as his face scrunched together in confusion, but he was just as she remembered. Old faded jean kutte and all.

"Piney, I didn't know you were here." Charlie breathed, her father frowned, not liking being called by his first name but moved aside so she could enter the home. Charlie looked around quickly, her eyes settled on the two little kids sitting on the floor in front of the television. They seemed undisturbed by her presence as their focus remained on the screen.

"Kids." Piney called, immediately getting their attention. They looked over Charlie, taking in her 5'4 height, light skin and dark hair. Her blue eyes watched them back as she looked over her niece and nephew; she mentally kicked herself for not remembering their names in that moment. The girl stared at Charlie a little longer than the boy, his gaze had already drifted back to the screen, and the girl narrowed her eyes slowly as she looked over Charlie again and again. Something about her was strangely familiar. "Ellie…Kenny, this is your aunt Charlotte."

"Hey." Charlie said with an awkward wave, a small smile on her lips as she watched Ellie and Kenny slowly rise, watching her carefully as they approached slowly.

" _You're_ Auntie Charlotte?" Ellie asked, eyebrow perked as she watched Charlie nod slowly. Without a second thought, the both of them quickly closed the last bit of space between them and Charlie as they hurried to her sides and wrapped their arms tightly around her.

"Charlotte… mind if we talk a bit more privately?" Piney asked, his voice wavering as he caught sight of his grandchildren's excited expressions, they were already gazing up at the aunt they never met as though she were already their favorite person in the entire world.

"Sure." She glanced over at Piney, shifting uncomfortably in the tight grasp of the two little kids clinging onto her waist, she reached down to ruffle Kenny's hair. "I'll be back in a minute, just gotta talk to grandpa quickly."

They nodded eagerly, huddling together and speaking in soft hushed tones as they sat down on the couch. As Piney and Charlie walked into the kitchen, they could hear their giggles echo throughout the home. Charlie reached for a chair, pulling it out so its back was against the wall before taking a seat and looking up at Piney. She looked over her father, frowning when she finally caught sight of the tubes alongside his face and going into his nose. How she didn't notice this or the little oxygen tank in his hands was beyond her, but she'd noticed now and couldn't hide the worry that filled her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to drop dead any second. I don't like it." He mumbled, pulling out a chair and sitting down heavily. "What are you doing here, Charlotte?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, hating hearing the way he used her full name. She shifted slightly, unsure where to begin.

"I've been meaning to come for a while, after Donna died… I just didn't know how to comfort Op, knew he needed his space." Charlie shrugged, trying to ignore the way Piney's eyes blazed at the mention of his deceased daughter-in-law.

"Cut the bullshit, why are you really here?" Piney growled, eyes narrowing at her. Charlie sighed, expecting Piney to see past her excuse.

"I've been running too long, Piney. From you, mom… Opie. I want to be here." Charlie glanced over towards the tv room. "I want to be present, I want to get to know my niece and nephew. Catch up on the years I missed."

"It's going to take more than just showing up unannounced for Opie to just forgive you." Piney said gruffly, noticing the look in her eyes as her shoulders slumped slightly. He knew she felt guilty for missing Donna's funeral, the birth of her niece and nephew and all the years in between.

"Is he around?" Charlie asked, ignoring Piney's harsh statement, knowing it was true.

"He's out doing some shit for the club." Piney answered. "He tends to stay at the clubhouse most nights, in fact he's been staying at the clubhouse quite a bit. He pretty much leaves me to watch the kids."

"Shit." Charlie whispered, standing up and heading to the fridge and helped herself to a beer, making a gesture to offer Piney one. When he nodded she grabbed another one, easily twisting off the cap handed him the cool bottle.

"So, are you staying for a while?" Piney asked after a few sips. She was aware of his ever watchful gaze, knowing full well he was searching her for any hesitation or lies. She knew it wouldn't come easy or all at once, but she intended to prove to him and every other member of her family that she was here to stay.

"Yes." she said quickly, but looked around embarrassed at her quick response. "I mean I know I can't stay here, and I'm sure as hell not staying with you."

"Wouldn't even think of offering." Piney muttered with a glare. She smiled lightly at her father, making him look away with an awkward chuckle. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Can you recommend any good motel recommendations?" Charlie asked taking a long sip from her beer as her eyes drifted around the kitchen.

"Screw that, no daughter of mine is staying in some cheap ass motel." Piney growled, waving his hand as if dismissing the idea. "I'll talk to Gemma, see if we can set you up in one of the dorms in the clubhouse. If you're really planning on sticking around, I'll make a good enough case for you."

Charlie nodded; though her thoughts drifted to the blurry memories she'd spent in the clubhouse. She had only been there one or two times when her mother had brought her to visit Piney and Opie. She vaguely remembered chasing after Opie and Jax, desperate to spend some time with her brother before she had to go. He always had other things to do, things that more often than not, rarely involved a nagging little sister. She frowned as the memories, good and bad, filled her thoughts. The taunts from her brother and his best friend echoed. She sent those memories away with a slight shake of her head. The boys were men now, and she had hoped they'd grown out of their ignorant teenage boy behavior.

"That would be nice, thank you Piney." Charlie smiled kindly to her father, not surprised when he'd quickly excused himself to check on the kids and avoid being under her equally intense stare. Charlie lifted her head suddenly when she'd heard the front door open, followed by the kids shouting out gleefully. Charlie rose slowly from her place at the table, unsure what to expect from her reunion with her brother. Rounding the corner with a hesitant smile, Charlie's heart dropped when she was yet again faced with someone she hadn't expected to see so soon.

"Charlotte?" the older woman gasped, dropping the few grocery bags in her hand.

"Mom." Charlie smiled lightly, looking past the woman in front of her towards the open door, wondering if she could be fast enough to make her much needed escape.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this fic in the reviews, and don't forget to follow the story for updates!

x. Pippa


	2. 2: Oh Brother

Hey all!

Chapter 2 is finally up! With university starting my schedule got a little crazy but I have this one and have started working on the next one so hopefully there isn't as long of a wait as for this one.

It's been tweaked here and there from the original. I tried not to be as obvious with my general dislike for Tara's character, but it kind of shows throughout this story, and I'll try my best to work on that as I want this to stay as true to the characters as possible.

Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The clubhouse was empty, leaving Charlie alone as she entered her new home and made her way through the dorm. The scent of leather and whiskey were the first things she noticed as she walked down the narrow hallway. After toying around with the keys, Charlie opened the door and walked in, but before she could look around, she went straight for the bed, throwing her bag towards the headboard as she fell onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. Charlie sat on her queen size bed, looking around at the fair sized room that she would be living in for the next while. It was emptied and clean, courtesy of Gemma and her little helpers. All of whom Charlie had yet to meet. After the brief confrontation with her mother, Charlie was eager to take Piney up on his offer for the clubhouse. Apparently Gemma had the prospect clean out a few of the empty dorms recently and told Piney to go and take his pick. Charlie wasn't sure if Piney told Gemma about her. Not that the Old Lady and Charlie had ever spoken or gotten acquainted. Last time Charlie was here, she was fourteen and visiting her father and brother for the last time. Opie had already been married, Donna was with child and they were excited to settle down in Charming and start their lives together. Donna had been oblivious to the strains that came with Opie getting patched into the club, and from what Charlie had heard, was eager to get Opie out of it; especially after his five years inside. Charlie sat there, thinking about the club and all stupid shit that came with it in her empty room when the silence was suddenly filled with the familiar sound of motorcycle engines. She hesitated, unsure if she should go and find Opie, maybe even Jax. But she knew better, knew she wasn't part of that life, and though she was currently living in the middle of it, Charlie vowed she'd stay as far away from the club as possible. She had no idea just how much her vow would be tested in the coming months.

About a half hour later a loud knock came from the bedroom door and Charlie looked up with a frown as she finished putting away a few shirts in the tall old brown dresser. She knew the door was locked and somehow that made her feel safer from whatever or whoever waited on the other side, but when the knock came again she sighed and reluctantly switched the lock before she opened the door slightly. Music filled her bedroom; old rock music blaring from the bar had now floated its way down the hall and giving her an earful of its violent lyrics. As hard as they were to understand, she tried to focus on the lyrics; it was a hell of a lot better than focusing on the hard glare coming from Opie as he towered over her.

"Guess our old man wasn't lying." Opie finally mumbled. Charlie gazed up at her brother with a frown; she hoped their reunion would be a little less tense. But she reminded herself of her actions, or lack there of, and didn't bother trying to start an argument with the giant standing in front of her.

"Hey brother." She mumbled softly, stepping aside in hopes he would come in to talk. When he remained firmly planted at the threshold, Charlie wandered off, continuing to unpack with a soft hum as she waited for Opie to finally snap. It didn't take very long. Eventually her humming had dissolved whatever last nerves were remaining and he stormed over to her, shoving her hard so she was facing him.

"Why now?" He shouted. "Why the fuck are you here now?"

"Because…" Charlie started, but she found it harder to explain to Opie. She felt highly intimidated under his heated glare and she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Because why?" Opie roared, shoving his sister slightly so she was slammed against the dresser behind her. She winced at the pain, looking down with wide eyes as Opie continued to hover over her. The brother she had known all those years ago was no longer the brother that stood in front of her now. He was different. Colder.

"Because, Opie," she snapped, looking up and meeting his glare with one of her own, "because I realized what an awful person I was. Because I felt bad about running out on mom, I felt bad about missing out on Ellie and Kenny growing up, I felt bad for not being here when I found out about Piney and his health. Because I felt awful for not being here when Donna…"

Charlie couldn't finish, feeling her throat thicken and the tears rising to the brim of her eyes. Opie listened, his rage dimming slightly as he saw his sister slump in front of him. The guilt and shame practically oozed off of her. He stepped back, jaw clenching when he'd realized he had physically hurt his sister, seeing her look so upset, it was almost enough to make him forgive her. His eyes darkened as he replayed her words in his head. She was right. She _hadn't_ been there for Piney, she _hadn't_ been there for Kenny or Ellie, and she sure as hell hadn't been there for him. Suddenly looking at his sister made him ill, the very sight of her sickening him.

"I can't look at you." Opie whispered harshly. "No matter how many times you say you're sorry, or beg for my forgiveness, you'll never get it."

"Opie…" She looked up, eyes wide at his harsh words.

"I hope you enjoyed your little visit with my kids, cause you're never seeing them again." He snapped, whipping around and stomping out of her room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Charlie stood there in shock; the realization of his words had her struggling to hold herself up as the sobs threatened to escape. She sat on the foot of the bed, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself down.

Just as she swallowed the remains of her grief, a soft knock came from the door once more. Charlie was more hesitant this time. But eventually, without waiting for an answer, the door opened and Jax Teller stepped through with a sad smile on his face. He shut the door softly behind him as he took in the sight of Opie's little sister. She had grown since the last time he had seen her. His last memory of the girl had been a tall scrawny looking thing, braces and short brown hair. He remembered the way she used to chase after them, the way she flailed her arms wildly as she struggled to keep up had him smile a little wider. In place of that lanky awkward girl sat a beautiful young woman. She stood slowly, her black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans hugged all the right curves, and Jax couldn't help but let his eyes linger over the sweet spots. He grinned with a shrug as she rolled her eyes with a soft laugh when she caught him staring.

"Some things never change." Charlie muttered as she walked over to Jax, closing the small space between them as they embraced in a brief hug.

"You certainly have," Jax teased, pulling away and pointedly looking her over once more, meeting her blue eyes with his signature cocky grin. He had hoped that he could ease the tension that was still present after her reunion with Opie. Practically the whole clubhouse had heard it, and Jax didn't feel right leaving her in here with Opie's harsh words still lingering in the air. Though Jax wasn't happy with the way Charlie had cut out her family from her life, leaving everyone in the dark the past ten years, he wasn't about to make her feel even worse about it. It wasn't his place, and Opie had already said enough. Besides he could see the guilt and pain in her eyes.

"Shut up." She laughed, pushing him away. "Like the new digs?"

He glanced around the room, he'd probably ended up in here a few drunken nights, but those nights were tucked far in his memory. He nodded, frowning a little at the emptiness of the room.

"Cozy." He shrugged, looking back to meet her gaze. She rolled her eyes, smirking as though she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"I'll get it set up, it's almost too empty. Makes it feel eerie." She shivered as she looked around her room again, the window behind her brought in a draft, and she turned to quickly close it as she hugged herself for warmth.

"If you're anything like your mother, you'll have the place looking like home in no time." Jax smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...so what are you boys getting up to tonight?" Charlie asked, eyes snapping to meet his when she realized she might have sounded like she was prying into club business. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make conversation, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, doll." Jax patted her shoulder as he walked past her and sat on her bed, Jax knew full well that the girl hated anything to do with the club. He guessed it had to do with Piney rarely being around when she was younger, as well as how Opie was so quick to devout his whole life to it as soon as the guy could talk. "I know you hate this shit."

Charlie eyed him carefully as he looked away with a frown.

"I've never been given a reason to think otherwise." She said firmly, though she knew she didn't need to defend herself to anyone, least of all Jax. And something in the way Jax spoke about the club had her thinking he didn't like it either anymore.

"Yeah." Jax sighed, and she could tell he was just as uncomfortable talking to her about SAMCROW as she was talking to him about it. She doubted he knew much about her anymore. The most recent memories she had of Jax was sticking to him and Opie like a shadow when she was growing up, and she clearly wasn't that same lanky kid anymore.

"So I hear you have a kid." Charlie offered the new subject as she nudged him playfully. "Congratulations, _dad_."

"I am, his name's Abel." Jax smiled as he thought of his son. "Tara has been helping out, helping me raise him and all."

Charlie nodded, expecting to hear Jax and Tara were still going steady. Last she'd seen him they were like two peas in a pod. And from what she could remember from when she left, Tara seemed to think the same of their relationship, idolizing Jax and keeping him close to her constantly. Her mom had briefly caught her up a few months ago on Jax and Tara moving in together to raise Abel. Though Charlie hadn't asked, Mary often shared any measure of news if it meant she could speak with her daughter a little longer, or at least that was what Charlie figured.

"I'm happy to hear it's working out for you." She smiled down at Jax, but he looked away. Charlie knew it was because of his dislike for personal conversations like this. He wasn't the sappy type with her or even Opie, though from the annoyance in eyes as he looked away, Charlie guessed his reluctance to talk about it was less to do with his own preference of conversation and more due to his usual rocky relationship with his on-again/off-again girlfriend. Before she could think of another subject change, Jax smirked and met her gaze more playfully.

"We're heading to a porn studio tonight, there's a launch party." Jax stated, standing up and chuckling at her as he watched her face scrunch together in mild disgust.

"You have a side job I don't know about, Jax Teller?" she teased as he opened her door.

"You know it, baby." he teased back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just happy to give back to the fans."

Charlie shoved him out as he winked, her nose wrinkling at the thought of Jax Teller being a porn star. As attractive as he was, her thoughts of him didn't go beyond simple admiration at just that, how attractive he was. Charlie winked back though as she shut the door behind her and walked with him down the hall. Jax had always been cocky; it was only now though that Charlie finally knew how to talk to guys like him. Thanks to her time on the road, she had learned how to not get all shy and embarrassed about the way guys like him liked to make her blush. When she learned it was a game of who could charm their way into her pants, Charlie began to play the game as well, and challenged whoever was unfortunate to try their luck with her. She had been around enough to learn a few tricks, and Jax was certainly no exception to them. He slung an arm around her as they entered the clubhouse, and her eyes did a quick scan of the room before she felt the relief flood through her when she didn't see Opie in the room.

"Yo." Jax called, the few men present turned to look over at the woman under his arm. Tara was the first person Charlie recognized from the crowd of them. She spotted the brunette peeking over the head of a younger member as they all turned to hear what Jax had to say. Charlie saw the brief flash of jealousy in Tara's green eyes before the woman detached herself from the bar to approach Charlie and Jax. "Charlie's home."

A few mumbles buzzed around in the background of the loud music. Tara smiled as she pulled Charlie in for a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were at least a foot shorter and missing at least four teeth." Tara grinned as she pulled away to look over Charlie once more.

"I guess I grew up." Charlie replied with a shrug before turning her attention back towards the rest of the room. She felt uncomfortable at first as she felt everyone staring at her, all of them taking in the sight of Opie's sister and Piney's long-lost daughter. Tara eventually pulled Jax away, and as the music was turned back up to compete with the loud voices occupying the bar, Charlie hoped everyone would be done staring. But when she looked around the room she saw all eyes were still on her, hungrily lingering on her. Charlie needed a distraction, and was happy to see a familiar face at the bar.

"Tig!" She exclaimed, walking over to the curly black haired man, noting his wild blue eyes and black goatee. He still looked fierce as ever, but he was a friendly face among all these strangers.

"Shit, Charlotte… Is it really you?" Tig seemed frozen in his seat as she approached, and she couldn't help but laugh at his dumbfounded expression. No doubt he was struggling to ignore the dark thoughts that swirled around his twisted head when he realized she was Opie's sister, and more importantly, Piney's daughter.

"The one and only." She smirked, reaching around his neck as she pulled him in for a hug. She watched him quickly collect himself as she pulled away and leaned against the counter next to where he sat on the stool.

"So what the hell have you been up to?" He asked, calling back quickly for two beers, handing her one when the prospect returned a second later and pushed them to him.

"Running around, getting into all kinds of trouble." She smiled, winking at him as she took a long sip.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Tig said, his eyes lowering to look over her once again when she turned to look around at the clubhouse.

"What about you, Tiggy." Charlie smirked, remembering the nickname a few people called him.

"Just a hard working mechanic, making my living day by day." He teased, knowing full well she knew about the club. She wondered if they thought she knew maybe a little too much thanks to her mother telling her all that shit when she was younger to scare her into leaving.

"A real Average Joe you are." Charlie laughed, taking another long sip before nudging him playfully with her hip.

"Just doing my part, doll." He commented, chugging back the remains of his beer. "You coming to the wrap party?"

"Hell no." Charlie felt her nose crinkle again at the thought. "I was going to head out, pick up some shit for my room."

"Save it for another day, babe, promise me." Tig shook his head, glancing out towards the dark sky outside. "Ain't safe for a woman to be out on her own. Not in this town."

"Whatever you say, Tiggy." Charlie shrugged, easily giving into the SAA's suggestion.

"Let's head out." Jax called. Charlie hugged a goodbye to Jax and Tig as they walked out, following to watch them mount and ride off. As they rode away Charlie was left staring at their patches, and thinking of God how she hated them. That patch had stolen precious moments from her family. Her own dad put the club before getting to know his own daughter. Charlie wasn't sure if that was something he regretted, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Piney had made his mistakes, just as she had. She turned around, walking back into the safety of the clubhouse, slowly making her way to her room after grabbing another beer. Once in the safe confines of her own bedroom she locked herself in and collapsed on the bed. All she could think was _'What a fucking day'_.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to read and review!

x. Pippa


	3. 3: Distraction

A few days after her arrival, Charlie's room was beginning to look a lot more like a home. Posters of her favorite cars and bands hung on the wall along with photos from her childhood and the few rare ones from her time on the road. She smiled, hands on her hips as she looked around her room. Although it felt a little preteen, it was better than the stained wallpaper underneath. It was a start to say the least, and she knew that her current living situation wasn't permanent.

As she looked around her newly decorated room, Charlie's eyes settled on something next to her bed, a photo Jax had given her in a simple black frame. Charlie had no idea how he had gotten his hands on her mug shot from a few years back for public intoxication. Charlie knew her own photo would never be hung with the rest of theirs out in the clubhouse, but seeing it on her bedside table still made her smile. As much as she hated the club, she didn't hate the people in it; not all of them anyways. A soft knock came from her door, but she didn't turn because she knew it was open and whoever was there would speak up eventually.

"Hey kiddo." Piney said roughly. Just from the tone of his voice Charlie knew he was still pissed at her.

"Piney," she nodded turning her head slightly in acknowledgment, "did you need help with something?"

"Clay and the guys headed out on a charity run," he started, making his way over to her bed and sitting down. Charlie rolled her eyes as the old man wiggled in, getting comfortable on her new duvet, "told me to stay behind and keep an eye on things. But now I've run outta shit to do and thought I'd see my favorite daughter."

Charlie scoffed, Piney always had a way of being nice and being an asshole at the same time. "I'm you're only daughter."

"Thank god," he muttered, "you were always a handful, can't imagine having another one."

"Yeah, who knows you might have had to actually be around and help Ma raise your kids." Charlie snapped back, the old man chuckled, knowing full well she got her spark from him.

"I'm not saying I was a great parent, Charlotte, but everything I did, I did for the good of my family." He told her seriously. "I was helping you the only way I knew how."

"I don't want to talk about it, Piney." Charlie sighed, looking over at the old man and noticed he had seen her family photos on the wall to the right of the bed. Piney lifted himself off the bed and walked over to them to get a closer look.

"I'm not in most of 'em." He grunted. Charlie didn't say anything and he hadn't expected her to, she was right, he hadn't been around much.

"That one is my favorite." She spoke softly, appearing behind him when he pulled the photo from the wall. Piney was younger in the photo, standing over Charlotte as he taught her to ride a bike. Charlie smiled towards the camera, a few teeth missing and short little pigtails spiking out of her bright pink helmet. Piney was staring at her though, a proud smile on his face as he gazed down at his daughter. It was the one thing he had insisted on making time for; he wanted to be the one to teach his kids to ride a bike.

"I remember that day." He smiled softly, his thumb rubbing over their smiling faces before sticking it back onto its place on the wall.

"Yeah, me too." Charlie turned her attention back to the bags on her bed; the moment with Piney was already feeling uncomfortable as they drifted down memory lane.

"You pick up enough shit?" Piney teased, nodding towards the various bags scattered around her room.

"I plan on sticking around, might as well get comfortable." Charlie shrugged, kicking the bag full of underwear under her bed slightly so she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of putting it away in front of her dad.

"Glad to hear it." He muttered just before his cell phone rang sharply. Charlie did her best not to listen as he spoke hurriedly on the phone, but she could tell by his tone that something bad had happened.

"That was Half-Sack, looks like Tig got into an accident, they're heading to the hospital and need me to pick up his bike." Piney grumbled as he headed for the door, pausing just as he stood outside to look back at her. "Want to come?"

Charlie glanced up at her father, surprised at his offer and even more surprised that she was considering it.

"Sure, why not?" She said as she shrugged on her leather jacket. Her look was always the same; dark ripped skinny jeans and a dark tank top, finished off with her comfy combat boots and go-to leather jacket. Living on the road she found it easier to have a set style that was easy and cheap to rotate through. Charlie followed Piney outside, keeping up with his slow pace easily enough. It amused her to think this was him in a hurry. The lot was buzzing with a few customers and mechanics as the soft hum of tools in the garage echoed around us. Piney climbed into the white cab of the flatbed, glancing over at her as she climbed in.

"Let's get this done," he mumbled, Charlie smiled at the old man's comment, as the engine roared to life. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

Piney had gotten another call; one telling him there was a change of location. Charlie didn't pay much attention to the conversation as she hummed along to the rock music playing in the cab. The ride was otherwise quiet just before they pulled up into a dusty gas station. Piney climbed out of the truck, leaving her behind with a loud bang as the door slammed behind him. She slid over to the driver seat, catching snippets of Piney's conversation. It sounded like Clay was against rescuing Tig, who had been abducted by bounty hunters, though Charlie couldn't understand why he was so hesitant with rescuing his friend. Piney wandered over to the group as they huddled together, arguing on what to do next. Charlie tapped the wheel nervously as she heard their voices rising, feeling her own worry set in on the safety of her friend. Tensions were quickly rising, and Charlie was already regretting tagging along. Before she could think of a reason and way to excuse herself Piney was climbing into the passenger seat and telling her to pull ahead to get Jax's attention. As Charlie did so, Piney leaned over just as Jax asked where they were going. A shotgun was passed in front of her as Piney handed it to the blonde.

"You wanna get this done, jump on the back." He growled. Jax didn't need any further invitation and climbed on the back, calling three more guys to join him as Piney told Charlie to step on it. Charlie drove off, following Piney's directions as they drove a few minutes and turned into the lot of a cheap motel.

"You got a plan here, Piney?" Charlie grumbled at the same time the Scots man in the back asked the same question. Jax peeked his head through the back window, both him and and the others behind him looking at Charlie as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Shit." Jax muttered, glaring at Piney.

"Hold on." Charlie snapped; she wasn't about to let those guys make her feel like a complication or useless in this situation. Every one of them did so as she swung the steering wheel roughly to the left as she stepped on the gas. Piney didn't question her as she switched the gear into reverse, but could hear the boys on the flatbed shout a few choice curses before holding on for dear life as she backed into the side of the motel. Charlie silently prayed Tig would hear the loud beeping from the truck in time. The thought of concern for her friend didn't last long as she felt the truck jolt from the impact on the building. Letting out a laugh, she couldn't hide the excitement that coursed through her as she waited for the boys to retrieve Tig. They gave her the shout; it was time to get the hell out of there. Piney and her shared a loud cheer as they drove away; it had been a long time since she had felt so alive.

Clay was the first to join Piney and Charlie in the cab; Piney acted quickly and told her to move so he could take the blame for her actions. The old man was worried Clay wouldn't take too kindly of her stepping in on club shit. He didn't try to hide his proud smile as the President approached just as Tig collapsed on the empty space on the edge of the passenger side, pushing Charlie further into her father. Adrenaline continued to coarse through her body as they all spoke, Tig assured Clay that Piney and Jax made the right call. And despite Clay's agreement, it was obvious he was still pissed that a few of his guys had blatantly refused his orders.

"You joining us at the meet?" Clay asked, Piney nodded and Charlie quickly snapped out of her daze to glare at her father.

"Why not?" Piney smiled. Clay nodded, glancing over at Charlie briefly before walking away.

"Didn't realize this would be an overnighter." Charlie muttered earning a chuckle from the two men on either side of her.

"Don't worry, doll." Tig smiled, raising his arm and draping it over her shoulder before squeezing her gently against him. "I'll protect you."

"Not on my watch," Piney warned, pulling out of the parking lot. Tig only laughed, clearly amused at the old man's fatherly instinct over the girl. Charlie did her best to ignore the two of them and their bickering. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Despite her initial reluctance, Charlie had to admit she was having a great time. As she walked around the full lot, she couldn't keep from smiling at the various strangers that nodded at her. This scene was very familiar to her. It was the kind she stuck around while she was on the road, minus the gun running and arrogant club members. A cold beer remained firmly in her grasp as she approached a few racing bikers. They were easily moving around on their Dynas, raising the bike enough to back into a wheelie. She raised her eyebrows at their little tricks, cheering them on with the rest of the crowd. Charlie stood their a little longer, sipping her beer and striking up conversation with a few sweetbutts. The conversation didn't last long when she caught sight of Jax and Clay talking just off to the side of the lot.

"Your old man?" One of them asked, catching Charlie's attention when the lady saw who she was looking at.

"No, nothing like that." Charlie mumbled. "Excuse me."

Charlie was hesitant at first as she made her way over to Jax. He clearly wasn't in the mood to talk, and she knew whatever conversation happened with Clay wasn't a good one. His scowl was enough to tell her that. At first she thought he didn't notice her as she got closer to him, and Charlie wondered if striking up a conversation with the VP now was such a good idea. Jax _had_ noticed her though, but he figured the approaching woman to be a sweetbutt and didn't bother looking her way.

"Jax?" Charlie noticed the way he seemed to relax when he realized it was her. "You okay?"

"Peachy." He smiled, but whatever happened earlier was still clearly bothering him and it showed. "How you doin'?"

"I'm doing good, this is all familiar to me." She gestured to the party around her, taking a long sip from her beer as she did so. "Surprised at myself for actually having fun."

"Glad someone's having a good time." Jax mumbled, sticking a cigarette between his lips and handing another to Charlie. She took it, sticking it behind her ear and grabbed the joint perfectly rolled in her pocket. Jax smiled as she lit up, reaching for it when she offered. They stood there for a moment in silence letting the buzz take over.

"You sticking around a while?" Jax asked after a few puffs.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jax." She looked over at him, her lips set in a hard line as she met his eyes and let the truth of her words sink in. A soft smile tugged on his lips.

"Good." he nodded, looking back toward the crowd behind her with a frown.

"You sure you're alright?" Charlie asked again, swigging the rest of her beer when the VP looked back over at her. Jax couldn't help feeling annoyed that she had asked him again, he was in no mood to talk about it and was ready to tell her so but she quickly raised her hand before he spoke. Charlie could see the anger building in his eyes and was quick to interrupt before he could talk. Charlie was no stranger to the man's temper. "I'm not trying to pry, Jax. I'm just wondering if you might want a distraction, get out of here for a while, let loose."

His smile instantly reappeared, all anger and tension vanishing from his demeanor as he nodded eagerly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Jax smirked as he slid onto his bike, moving forward a little to give Charlie room to climb on behind him. Charlie was no stranger to riding bitch on a motorcycle, but somehow the ride with Jax felt a little different than the others. As she slid her arms around his middle and pressed herself against his back, she could almost feel his smirk.

"Comfy?" he called back before bringing his bike to life.

"Don't get all cocky on me now, Teller." She warned. She pressed her cheek against his kutte and felt the rumble in his chest from his laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jax laughed again as her hands balled up on his stomach, clutching onto his shirt as he took off at a high speed. Charlie smiled as the world whizzed past them, pressing herself against Jax tightly for warmth as the wind whipped harshly at her skin. Her eyes closed, and for a moment she let herself forget about the club and the brother that despised her. Instead she focused on the comfort Jax filled her with as she hugged his torso, and the loud hum of the motorcycle as they raced down the empty highway towards whatever escape Jax was eagerly seeking out.

* * *

x. Pippa


End file.
